My Little Sigma: Combining Creatures is Magic
by Immortal Drake
Summary: After a mysterious anomaly appears in the Isla Variatas, now expanded by an influx of independent scientists, one of their number decides to go through it. Will he be amazed at what he finds, or will it be more than he can handle?


**A/N: Hey hey hey, it's me, Immortal Drake. I know that it's been a rather long time since I've uploaded something for my other stories. Believe me I'm working on them, I've just been procrastinating and dealing with life stuff. But you're not here to read my rambling about my life, you're here to read a story. And here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, which is owned by Hasbro. I also don't own Impossible Creatures, which belongs to Relic. Without further ado, please read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

My Little Sigma: Combining Creatures is Magic

By: Immortal Drake

A man sat in a tall black leather chair, overlooking a pastoral tropical island, nursing a glass of red wine in his right hand. He was a lithe, slim man, with pitch black hair streaked with two dark silver stripes tied into a ponytail. He wore a black leather trench coat with some padding on his shoulders to widen his profile, a dark black dress shirt underneath combined with black leather pants; tall black boots adorned his feet. This dark ensemble contrasted his pale skin, and matched his ebony eyes, and black was his favorite color. His features were angular, but not so much as to be considered pointy. He also wore dark gloves that had no fingers, and a gauntlet covered his right arm from elbow to wrist. His name is Ares, pronounced "Air-Ease," something he always made a point to mention whenever he entertained a guest. The island he looked over was his own, but its inhabitants were anything but normal, a bush rustled, and what came out would be something from a nightmare, it looked like a coyote, but it had a spider's legs for its front legs, and a pair of rear legs of a spider with a spider's thorax with green-gold markings. Its torso was also like a normal coyote, but its eyes were blank, and its fur gave way to exoskeleton on its spider limbs.

It was a Sigma creature, created by technology of the same name, where two different animals could be combined together to reap benefits from both species. Sigma technology had made its debut in the world a few years ago, with Rex Chance defeating the corrupt tycoon Upton Julius with his father's technology. Many scientists like Ares himself had swarmed this island chain after the event, in hopes of salvaging what pieces of technology that could be found. Thankfully the technology was there, and waiting for them, Ares had come to the islands two years ago, more recent than many of the others that lived there. Being scientists, there was little concern of greed motivating them, but some had sold the rights to using their creations to outside companies, science needed money too. He and others who created these creatures often pitted their creations against each other on designated islands, bringing entertainment to millions through television.

The influx of scientists into the region had also sped up the rate of this technology's optimization. Rex Chance had had a greater connection to his creatures because he was a Sigma creation himself, and Ares' gauntlet was an achievement in this field, allowing the wearer to have an empathic connection to their creatures, knowing when they were hurt or found something. Ares had sold the rights of use to one of his other signature creations, one he had dubbed the 'Minotaur' a combination of gorilla and bull genetics that had the head, rear legs, and tail of a bull with the arms and torso of a gorilla. The Minotaur had been signed off as a labor creature to a mining company, which sent couriers every so often to collect a fresh herd of them. There had been initial problems of the Minotaurs pummeling more advanced mining machinery, but exposure to them had allowed them to quiet down. Ares looked down on his little and not so little creations from his personal office in his island complex on the solitary plateau of his island; he took pride in his creatures, he was probably the one who sold the rights to his creatures the least of all the scientists he knew. He heard an excited chitter, and a small white and black shape fluttered onto his shoulder, it was a combination of a snowy owl and a bat, with the head, wings, and tail of a bat, with the body and talons of the snowy owl, this one was his personal favorite, Clara. Some of the other scientists he knew kept pets they had created, although some used such a thing as an opportunity to try and intimidate any they met, something he avoided, he thought Clara had a certain charm as she eagerly chittered, and he brought a handful of insects from his pocket with his free hand and fed them to her. After she finished munching them, he took a sip of wine, reveling in the fine taste, "Ahh, life cannot get any better than it is right now," he said absentmindedly to Clara. The bat-owl chittered again, twitching her wings and preening a few feathers.

"Sir, something has come up," and that would be his assistant, Eliza, she was a pretty blonde woman of slightly shorter than average height, and always wore a lab coat over black pants and shirt, with prim black shoes. She was always bringing bad news to him personally, if it was some new expansion to the complex that needed his approval, she just used the intercom, but this must be rather bad.

"What could it be Eliza, the last disaster was only a week ago, and the pattern has been every other week," Ares said jokingly as he turned the chair to face his desk, a mahogany construct that was impressive to look at. She smiled at the little joke, but she cleared her throat as she got back to business.

"Actually, it's not a disaster, it's something strange," she replied.

"Strange? Eliza, you do realize where we are right now don't you?" he answered her in another joking tone, unable to help chuckling himself a little as he got up, Clara remaining on his shoulder as he did so.

Eliza didn't fall for the joke this time, "There seems to be a tear in reality on the south side of the island, near our Lightning Rods," and Ares immediately sobered up, Lightning Rods powered everything related to Sigma technology in combination with coal, and a tear in reality near his island's supply was not something to joke about.

"Alright, let's go take a look, shall we?" he said as he walked to the door and Eliza followed.

The trip to the south side of the island didn't take long by gyrocopter, and Ares got a good look at the anomaly during the flyover, it was simply a hole in reality like Eliza said, and it was uncomfortably close to the Lightning Rods. A Lab was set up near the Lightning Rods as well, close enough to provide the power for creating creatures should they be needed, but also far away from the tear to give some time should anything dangerous come out of the hole. His Chief Overseer, a mountain of a man named Fawkes, was supervising a team of Henchmen building Sound Wave Towers in defensive positions near the tear. Ares thanked Lady Luck for having Fawkes as his Overseer, as this fact had saved him many a headache and allowed them to quickly set up bases during skirmish matches with other scientists. The Lab looked like a train, but instead of the drive wheels there were two propellers, and a tent-like structure at the end where the cab would be when it was set up. The Lab was set up now, and Ares immediately walked over to Fawkes as the gyrocopter hovered into a landing. "Fawkes, what's the status of this anomaly," Ares asked his Chief Overseer

"It's just a big hole in the air boss, it's done nothin' but sit there for over an hour," Fawkes replied.

'_Good, now we can take a look_', Ares thought to himself. He ordered a Creature Chamber to be built near the Lab, and some spare Henchmen immediately went to it, it would take them a few minutes to set up, just enough time to think of what he should make for this exploration.

Ares looked at the screen for his newly created Creature Chamber; he had created a few creatures for a variety of terrains, mostly with scouting in mind at first. He also decided Minotaurs would be a good idea for a solid creature for melee combat if it was needed. He also went for a little overkill with a giant snapping turtle and sperm whale hybrid for its giant sized sonic attack, and a hybrid of a scorpion and great white shark for its melee frenzy. With his army loaded into the slots for the Creature Chamber he ordered five of his scouts to be produced. They were simple enough, a cheetah and coyote, with the torso, rear legs, and tail of a cheetah, the rest was a coyote, with the keen senses of the coyote and the speed of the cheetah, there was little more needed for a scout. Once the quintuplet of coyote-cheetahs was finished, they stared at him with their blank eyes that many found unnerving, Clara only chittering nervously at the sight of the predators.

Ares then sent an order for one of the scouts to investigate the anomaly, and the selected coyote-cheetah trotted over to the tear in space, sniffing at it and looking intently. The creature's instincts weren't setting off any alarms through his empathic link, so it wasn't outwardly dangerous, the hybrid scout swatted at the anomaly with a paw, and the limb passed through it without being harmed, although the hybrid yelped and jumped back to growl at the anomaly. Ares couldn't help but chuckle at the creature's hijinks, it growled and swiped some more at the anomaly, even Eliza and Fawkes were stifling laughter at the sight. Having proven there was no physical danger to the anomaly, Ares ordered the rest of the pack of coyote-cheetahs to form up with the first and enter the anomaly. He closed his eyes, focusing on his empathic link with his creatures, and he looked through their eyes. What he saw was a desolate wasteland, with nothing but dust and rock pillars in the distance. The world seemed to have a somewhat cartoony appearance, but the hybrids didn't seem to take on the appearance of the world they had entered, so Ares made a decision. "Alright everybody, we are going on an adventure," he said with a spring in his step as he walked to the Lab.

"Wait, sir, is this a good idea, what's on the other side?" Eliza said to him, and he nodded to her.

"Eliza, there is a whole other world on the other side, think of the possibilities for Sigma technology," Ares answered with excitement permeating his voice.

"Alright, OI, you lazy louts get off your arses and get moving, the boss is taking a trip," Fawkes shouted to his crew as they ran through the portal and waited for the Lab to become mobile again.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so there are those of you who are probably wondering why there aren't any ponies in this chapter, don't worry your little heads, ponies will make an appearance. Hopefully this will help give me the kick in the pants needed to get back to work. I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter and I will talk to you all next time.**


End file.
